Smut, Fluff and Randomness
by EternalVampriss
Summary: One shot of Bunny and Frost with slightly related dribbles to follow. One shot summary: Jack has been a Guardian for a while and even had a boyfriend. 30 years after he broke up with them, Aster comes to heal his heart. Disclaimer: I own nothing, regrettably.
1. Ch1 Don't You Worry Child

**This is my first fanfic ever. Basically it's an oneshot with slightly related dribbles to follow. Jackrabbit/Frost bunny/whatever you want to call it. Sex at the end. I'm also open to suggestions.**

* * *

One hundred and fifty years

He had been a Guardian for 150 years.

It had been interesting, to say the least. The other Guardians had welcomed him warmly and he had developed different relationships with each of them. Tooth had become some sort of obsessed, over protective sister to him. She always fussed over him; his looks, feelings, well-being...his teeth. He could talk to her about almost anything. Sandy seemed like a caring uncle that was always there to lend a hand, give advice, share a joke, or occasionally stop a fight. Jack found a father figure in North. The big man was always there, even when he was busy, and made the boy feel like he belonged somewhere. With Bunnymund, there was this love-hate thing going on. They constantly went back and forth with each other, bickering playfully unless it turned into an actual fight and Sandy or Tooth had to interfere.

Other than the Big Four, Jack Frost also met other spirits around the world as he spread the cold and snow around the globe. The April Fool, dubbed Chuckles, and the Spirit of Halloween, Jack Skeleton, had become good friends as they pulled tricks and pranks on unwary people. He and Cupid had crossed paths multiple times, especially around February. They would share a quick hello as they both sped off to their tasks, Cupid shooting his love arrows and Jack to cause some late winter snow flurries.

Then he met the Spirit of Sport, Cronos. They eventually became extremely close.

Worst mistake of his existence.

Now, 30 years after 50 year status as a couple, Jack Frost was heartbroken and more withdrawn than ever. He put on the facade of happiness around his "family", but the pin never left. He vowed to never let someone get close to his heart again and, just like his namesake, it frosted over and froze. Everyone was fooled by his acting, though. Well, everyone except one observant giant bunny.

Jack sat alone a high branch of a tree over his lake. The wind softly blew around the immortal teen, sensing his depression. As he sat there with his knees pulled to his chest, he heard the laughter of children making their way to his location. When he saw that they had brought ice skates with them, the snow spirit raised his ever present staff and pointed the hooked end at the solid body of water causing it to freeze three times harder. NO ice would break in his presence.

The pale teen watched as they pushed, pulled and chased each other on the frozen surface. he smiled a bit to himself as they enjoyed their fun and felt a laugh escape his lips when a younger one skated head first into a mound of snow on the bank. One small girl seemed to hear him and curious warm brown eyes met cold blue ones high up in a tree. The girl's eyes widened and Jack gave his trademark half smile and raised a cold thing finger to his lips. She nodded slightly and turned her attention back to her friends with a smile that said she knew a secret.

Something rustled in the branches above, but Jack ignored it. "Oi, Frostbite," a low Australian voice said above him softly. The boy looked up to meet the green eyes of a 6'1" steel blue anthropomorphic rabbit sitting on a sturdy branch above him with more leaves to shadow over him. Not many may be able to see the snow spirit, but practically no kid didn't believe in the Easter Bunny.

"Hey Cottontail," Jack smiled, wondering what the oversized fluff ball could want with him in the dead of winter.

"North's lookin' for ya, Mate. Somfin 'bout a booby trapped paint can in the workshop." Jack's crooked grin turned into a full sized smile and he laughed as he stood up. He caught the eye of the brown eyed girl out the corner of his and waved at her with a smile before following Bunnymund to his rabbit hole.

Up at the Pole, the two walked into the workshop and found an annoyed North and a _very _angry yeti. "'Sup guys?" Jack said brightly as he walked closer to them. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks and burst into uncontrollable laughter. He bent over, clutching his sides, and struggled to breathe in a full breath. "Lookin' good, Phil," he finally choked out, wiping half frozen tears from his eyes.

The yeti was not amused. He growled at the eternal youth, enraged. His fur was matted from his head to his torso in metallic tickle-me-pink paint. The yeti shook its shaggy arms and paint flew down on the elves around their feet. "Jack, this not funny," North said sternly. "This busy time of year! No time for zee tricks and jokes, da?" The large Russian crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"It _is_ funny though, Mate," Bunnymund commented with a chuckle. North was not amused.

Jack had finally calmed himself, but was still snickering, when he rose up his hands innocently and told the man, "I had nothing to do with this." His father figure raised an eyebrow. "Remember when Chuckles came by?" Jack prompted.

North face palmed before raising his hands into the air. "The Fool!" he proclaimed. Jack nodded with a smile and turned to leave. He still wanted to be alone.

As soon as he turned around, the smile fell from his face and was replaced with his earlier somber expression. He thought he slipped out unseen since they were all distracted by the dripping mound of walking fur. But he was wrong

Jack walked into his room feeling oddly tired and listless. He swung the door shut behind him without looking back, though instead of hearing a soft click, he heard a distinct Australian accent ask, "What's wrong Mate?" The boy turned slightly and gave the oversized rabbit a blank look. Suddenly he plastered on a fake smile and said nothing was wrong. Aster raised a brow. "Don't seem like it to me, Snowflake."

Jack let the smile slip from his face and glared at Bunnymund evenly. "What's it to you, Kangaroo?" Aster crossed his arms and the boy sighed. "Fine," he gave in not feeling like arguing, "come in." He gestured to the powder blue bed in the center of the room. The door closed and Aster walking over to take a seat. "So, what do you want to know?" he asked as he sat down next to Bunnymund with a huff.

"I want to know why for the last 30 years ya been givin' everyone fake smiles an' empty laughs. Though to be honest, I only realized this pretty recently," Aster told him.

Jack bit his lower lip as he thought about how he wanted to respond. Bunny had been a really good friend to him despite all their petty fights and the competitive nature between them made him not want to seem pathetic. He looked at Aster prepared to tell him some kind of lie, but the patient and sincere look in the bunny's eyes made him want to tell the truth.

"I'm depressed," Jack heard himself say. Aster nodded for him to continue. The immortal teen sighed and decided to spill the whole truth. "I'm not sure why I'm gonna tell you all this, and it's really pathetic, but it's because of Cronos."

"That dill?" Bunny said. "I thought you were done with the whacker forever ago."

The boy sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I know! I am! But it still hurt like hell. I gave damn near everything to that douchebag jock!" Jack put down his staff, hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in them.

Aster could swear he could see the boy shaking. He wasn't sure how far he wanted to get into Jack's personal life, but he thought the boy had held whatever he had long enough. "Tell me what happened." he told him.

He let out a breath he didn't know was held and raised his head. "I haven't even told Tooth any of this." The snow spirit sighed once more and prepared to finally release a very heavy load off his chest.

"When I was with that jock, I was genuinely happy. He was really nice _and_ fund. He was a bit too competitive, but he's a Spartan warrior and ancient Olympian so I could understand that. But what really got me pissed was how he broke it off." Jack ran a hand through his messy white hair and huffed. Aster quietly waited for him to continue. "We were at the lake, my lake, and we were sitting quietly. Out of nowhere he suddenly says to me 'let's end this'. At first I just looked at him confused, but then he said it was fun while it lasted, but the novelty wore off and he was bored with the game."

Jack stared at the floor angrily while Aster looked at him incredulously. "The whacker actually said that?" The white haired boy nodded.

"After he said that," Jack told him, "I froze him where he sat and flew off. When I got back here, North told me, 'Everything be ok. Man in Moon take care of you'." he rolled his eyes after imitating the Russian's voice.

They sat in a semi-awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. After a long moment Bunny decided to share a confession of his own. "To tell you the truth, Frostbite," he began and blue orbs looked his way, "When I first heard you were with that git, I found myself feeling angry." Jack Fully turned his head to the rabbit, expression saying that he wanted an elaboration. Aster sighed and his ears went back slightly with embarrassment. "I'm not sure why I felt angry, but eventually I realized I was a bit...jealous."

Jack blinked and his eyes went wide. Aster's ears went back completely as he stood up. "Well," he said quickly, "I need to go. You know eggs to paint and stuff." The rabbit's voice trailed off near the end and in a flash of uncharacteristic action, he swiftly bent down, planted his lips on the boy's for a fraction of a second, opened a hole and left. A light blue blush formed on the eternal teen's face as he stared at the yellow daffodil placed where Aster disappeared and felt the beginning of an internal war.

Over the next few weeks Jack's attitude got worse. He was visibly angry and easily agitated. Eventually he was kicked out of the Pole for a while because he kept freezing elves and wrecking things while the workshop was in its crunch time.

In all honesty, the boy was frustrated. His mind was full of that damned rabbit who tipped the balance of their relationship. He didn't _want_ to see Bunny that way. Actually he didn't want to see _anyone_ that way ever again. He had closed off his heart but the damned Easter Bunny just had to rip it wide open again. When he finally had had enough of his frustrations, he decided to vent them to the one who caused it all. After causing a snowstorm in New York severe enough to ground all flights for two days, he called up Wind and sped off to the Warren.

"Bunny!" he called when he was there. "Bunny, where are you?" Jack felt himself get frustrated again as he walked through the lush grass, freezing stray eggletts as he went. He decided the easiest way to get the overgrown rodent's attention was to make it snow.

"Blood 'ell, Frost!" the angry Australian voice boomed as its owner bound loser to the source of the white powder. Once face to face he demanded, "What the 'ell's your problem?"

"_You_ are," Jack retorted, throwing Aster off. "I can't get you out of my head!

Aster's voice faltered. "Y-you're gonna have to elaborate, Mate," he said.

Jack sighed and plopped on the grass. The light snow that had assaulted the ever spring Warren subsided. "You just had to go and kiss me," he mumbled. Aster rested on his hind legs and his ears twitched. "I was perfectly _fine_ being friends with you, now I don't think I can be ok with that." The elder looked at the younger's cutely pouting face and ruffled the boy's white hair with a paw. Jack gently pushed it away with the back of his hand. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love again," he said. "I was supposed to be fine being alone."

"No one's fine being alone, Mate," Aster told him. Jack looked up into his eyes with a questioning look. In response, the elder closed the distance between them and planted another uncharacteristic kiss on the boy's lips. This time the kiss lasted longer and he hoped that Jack's reaction would be positive. The younger one hesitated for a second, but decided to abandon his inhibitions and give into his heart. He dropped his staff, wound his arms around the elder's furry neck and pulled in closer. Aster angled his face so that they could avoid his oversized front teeth.

Aster tentatively ran a padded paw up under Jack's blue hoodie. They broke their kiss for air and he asked, "No regrets later?" He looked worriedly into the boy's blue eyes.

"None," he answered as he pulled himself closer to the fur again. Soft paws helped the boy out of his blue garment as their breathing became more fevered. They enjoyed the hot/cold feeling of the contrasting temperatures of their mouths and tongues. Jack felt his pants get uncomfortably tight and Aster's hardness started to appear.

Aster's paws started to roam down Jack's body. One stopped at the pointed peaks on the boy's pale chest while the other traveled down his back and pulled the boy's hips closer to his own. Jack moaned into their kiss when he felt their hardness press against each other. He pressed his hips closer to his partner as the rabbit broke the kiss and started nipping at the teen's neck. "How do you get this thing off?" Aster almost growled into Jack's neck.

Jack let out a breathless laugh when he realized Bunny was tugging fruitlessly at his brown pants. He reached down, untied a knotted string and started sliding them off. "Sorry," he breathed. "18th Century pants." Aster wasted no time and threw the annoying garment to the side. He looked down at his partner and awed at the beauty of him; pale skin almost flawless except for the red marks made by him, face blushed a beautiful shade of soft blue and weeping member begging for attention. The pause in contact was too much for the boy and he threw his arms around Bunny's neck and smashed his mouth against the rabbit's, almost sitting up right.

Aster took one of Jack's arms from around his neck and led it down to the boy's backside. Paws were not made for that. The teen picked up on the hint and slowly pushed his middle finger inside himself. He gasped a little in the kiss, but continued to move the finger around before adding another. This kiss dissolved as Jack stretched himself and Aster held their hardness together in a strong paw. "B-Bunny," Jack groaned needily, resting his head on Aster's shoulder. The elder growled as he felt his more animalistic side surface. He lifted the boy up and slowly sat him down on himself. Jack gasped and shuddered as he felt the thickness spread him wider than he had ever felt before. "Crikey, that's cold," Aster mumbled.

Once jack had caught his breath, Bunny moved them into a missionary position and started to move slowly. Jack flung his arms back around Aster's neck and demanded he moved faster. The rabbit didn't need to be told twice as he picked up speed and pounded harder. After about a minute Jack gave a strangled sound that was a mix of a gasp and a scream as he felt the bundle of nerves inside him being hit dead on. Aster smirked and hit that magic spot over and over.

"Bu...ny, uh, huh, nnn. FUCK!" Jack gasped. This only made the rabbit move faster, bringing both of them closer to the end. The boy clinched his opening as he released onto both their stomachs, making Aster release into him. After some heavy breathing, Aster pulled out, causing Jack to flinch, and rolled on his side pulling the boy to his side.

"Now what?" Jack asked tiredly as they stared up into t bright sky of the Warren.

"Dunno, Mate, Aster responded, "depends."

"On what?"

"On what _you_ want. Just know that Pookas mate for life."

Jack turned on his side and moved closer to Aster's fur, finding the warmth strangely nice. "I want this," he mumbled sleepily.

Aster smiled and put his chin over Jack's head, releasing his scent on the boy per instinct. And like that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Ch2 Just some Dribbles

**Hello all! So this is a set of dribbles that I came up with. The third sort of leads up to a chapter I'm writing involving Cronos. Yaayyyy! Anyways, R&R, I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed so far. I was not expecting my email to blow up like that! ^_^ Enjoyed the Read**

* * *

**Jack's New Pants/How He Got His Hoodie**

"Bunny!" Jack called flying around the Warren, looking for his mate.

Easter had just passed and he had done his best not to bother the elder Guardian while he was working hard the months leading up to the holiday. Now the teen wanted to make up for lost time. After searching all of Aster's usual spots, Jack figured the rabbit must be in his underground home. He urged Wind to speed off toward the small hill that was the entrance to the Burrow.

Landing lightly on sparse cobble stones in front of the small round door, he called out his lover's name once more. Jack flung open the door, bolted through a small sitting room, down a tunnel and found the Guardian in a small circular kitchen with a circular window, stirring something on a gas stove. The teen crashed into his back and grabbed his cold arms around the rabbit's middle.

"Crikey!" Aster shouted, stopping himself from falling onto the stove. "Watch it, Mate!" He turned his head to see the happy white haired boy clinging to him. "What's up?"

Jack backed up as Aster turned down the flame and put a lid on the pot. "I got new pants!" the boy said excitedly.

Aster looked down at eh boy. Honestly speaking, he couldn't really tell the difference, most clothes looked the same to him. He did notice these new pants seemed to be a bit longer and made of a different material, but other than that the color was the same. "What's the difference?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "They're skinny jeans!" Aster still didn't get it. The boy sighed and raised the front of his hoodie slightly, "Look, it's got belt loops, a button, a zipper and are a whole hell of a lot easier to get off." The teen's mate finally understood the meaning of the new garment.

"How'd you get 'em?" he asked.

"The same why I got my hoodie," Jack answered with a shrug.

"How'd ya get yer hoodie?"

"I…found it." Jack looked a bit sheepish.

"So ya stole it," Aster said crossing his arms.

"Nooo," the boy answered, rocking on his feet and holding his staff behind his back. "It was on someone's clothes line and it just…flew off."

Aster shook his head. "So the Wind stole if tor you." Jack shrugged. Aster rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove. "Want some stew?"

"Sure! And later we can see if you can figure out how to take _these_ off."

**Stuck**

"Bun…ny, move fa-faster," Jack begged while on his hands and knees in Aster's nest.

Aster grunted. "I can't Mate."

"What?"

"…I'm stuck."

"…How?"

"…Like a tongue on a frozen pole?"

Jack's head fell in exasperation. He felt Aster pick him up even though they were still connected. "What are you doing?!"

"Bathroom. We're gonna need some hot water."

"HOT WATER?!"

"I meant lukewarm, calm down."

Bunny hobbled awkwardly to the adjoined bathroom while Jack grunted and flinched from what the movement was causing where they were connected. In the bathroom, Aster tweaked the hot water nob on the sink just enough to make a small stream of water come out. He then turned the cold water on almost all the way and hoped that the temperature would be warm enough to disconnect them but not hurt his young lover. He took a cup off the counter usually used for rinsing out his mouth, filled it half way and slowly poured it in between them.

"Hot," Jack complained and Bunny apologized.

Once he was able to pull his freezing member out, they both sat on the floor against the wall. The mood was gone, so they couldn't continue what they were doing. Instead the two silently thought two themselves about how to avoid a similar situation in the future. They reached the same conclusion, turned to each other and simultaneously said, "More lube."

**Family Reactions**

North had called another pointless meeting at the Pole. It was May, so the Easter Bunny wasn't busy this time and there were months before the workshop really got hectic. Jack and Aster were the first to arrive and were having a conversation in the large sitting room on a fluffy red sofa.

"We have to tell them sometime," Jack reasoned with his mate. He couldn't understand why Bunnymund was so nervous about the situation.

Bunny sighed. "We don't have to tell them _yet_," he said, ears folding back slightly. The teen crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, causing the rabbit's ears to fold back even more.

"I'm telling them," Jack told him just as Tooth, Sandy and North walked in.

"Telling who, what?" Tooth asked while settling down on a loveseat near the fire. Sandy sat down next to her and North found His way into an armchair.

Jack looked over at Aster, who shook his head. He rolled his eyes and gave his attention back to Tooth. "Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'll tell you later." Tooth, always eager for some gossip, looked a bit let down as her little brother figure turned to Santa Clause. "So, what's this about?" he asked.

A wide grin broke out on the Russian's face and he rubbed his hands together. "I am planning on throwing big party!" he announced. The other four looked at him with surprise. "I wish to invite all zee spirits," he continued, "and I wish for you all to help spread new, da? We have it here, four days after Christmas. What you all think?"

"Ooo, a party!" Tooth said excitedly, flying a few inches out of her seat.

Sandy had on a huge smile and nodded approvingly as the form of two hands giving the thumbs up sign appeared over his head.

Aster shrugged and smiled as his show of approval as Jack grinned and said, "That sounds awesome!"

"Good!" Said the jolly Guardian happily. "Now Jack, what were you and Bunny speaking of earlier?"

Aster's ears shot straight up with alert. The boy shook his head slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. "Bunny and I are an item," he told them before his mate could stop him.

The room went silent except for the cracking fire.

Suddenly Tooth burst out. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" she said quickly before giving a squeal and flying up to Jack and Aster. "Oh. My. GOD!" she squealed again. "Since when? How long have you been together? How long have you had feelings for each other? Have you told anyone else yet?" Her questions came a mile a minute and Jack had a hard time keeping up.

North was confused. He didn't understand the saying and looked at Sandy for an explanation. The little golden man sighed silently before using his sand to form what looked like Jack's and Aster's heads in a heart.

Finally understanding, the big man sprang up with a smile too big for his face and congratulated the two. Aster hid his face in his paws with his ears folded completely back while Jack laughed. He pulled the couple into a back crunching hug and after settling them back down he whispered to Bunny, "If you do anything to hurt my boy, I will personally hunt you down, old friend."

"Right," Aster answered with a wry grin and North went back to smiling and laughing.

"Girls, girls!" Tooth called and about 20 mini fairies, including Baby Tooth, flew in. "Big news!" she informed them. "Our little fantasy became reality!" The mini fairies all squeaked with delight and flew around in a blur of green.

"Wait, what?" the couple said in unison

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Lame, right? For some reason every time I write for North I always use a (bad) Russian accent in my head. Oh well. Next chapter will be a full-blown story involving the Ex-boyfriend...yeah. Might take me a while. **


	3. Ch3 Pride, Love and Possessiveness

**Hey people! So, I wrote this in a week and somehow I'm not completely satified with the end result. IDK, it just seems to be missing so much but I can't think of what...**

**Anyways, here's a chapter with everyone's favorite character: Cronos. Yeah... There's an introduction to a not so important OC, but whatever.**

**Also, thank you to _ROTG Shipper_ for their suggestion. Without it, I don't think I would've been able to figure out what direction I wanted this to go.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from ROTG, like stated in summery. Also don't own anything from Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas (I used Jack).**

**Enough from me, enjoy.**

* * *

**Pride, Love and Possessiveness**

North's party was a huge success! The Guardians worked hard the remainder of the year to spread news to every spirit, minus Pitch Black, of the event. Word of it spread like wildfire. It had been far too long since there was a gathering of this kind.

The ballroom was packed, if that was possible. People also spilled into the sitting room and two balcony floors above the main room. Everyone danced, talked, munched on cookies and other treats, drank and caught up with longtime friends. Everything was going great.

Jack and Aster spent a lot of the time roaming the room together. There were many spirits that Jack had yet to meet and Bunny took the time to introduce him to as many as possible, giving snide remarks along the way making Jack laugh. Eventually though, Chuckles and Jack Skeleton pulled Jack away for some fun.

The two were trying to pull off something big for the big party and wanted Jack in on it too. They laughed and plotted while sipping punch and eggnog. While Skeleton was mentioning something about eggs and flour, Jack felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find a girl who looked around his age with light blue hair, like a pale clear winter morning, matching eyes and wearing a white skirt and blouse.

"Hello," she said brightly.

"Um, hello," Jack answered confused. He looked at his two friends, who shrugged. They didn't know who she was either.

"I'm Aurora," she told the boys. They nodded slightly and she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Jack," she half sighed, "you really should know me."

The white haired teen's eyebrows knit together slightly. Something seemed to pull at his memory. "Wait, that voice…," he mused trying to think. "You sound like…Wind!" he exclaimed.

The girl giggled with a smile. "'Bout time you noticed. I'm the Northern Wind. People don't realize we actually have a body. Oh, by 'we' I mean me and my twin brother Ventus, the Southern Wind." The boys shrugged and smiled at her. "So anyway, Jaaack," she said drawing out his name. "You and Aster…"

"What of it?" Jack retorted, slight tint of blue blush showing.

"How's it going with you two?"

"Good."

"Wait, wait, wait," Chuckles cut in. "You and the rabbit are together?" he asked incredulously. The boy nodded. "Like, seriously?" Another nod. "With _Aster?!_" Jack rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked the arrangement of bones in a suit.

Jack shrugged. "I've been busy with…stuff."

"Mm-hm. Sure," Chuckles laughed.

Elsewhere in the throng of spirits, Aster was arguing with the 4'5" leprechaun, Patty, and the notorious Groundhog. They seemed to be yelling about strength and bravery. North was talking with Father time, a tall middle aged man with a clock around his neck that rivaled Flavor Flave, and Mother Nature, a beautiful woman with flowing black hair in a green dress that reminded one of spring grass, summer warmth, fall colors and winter beauty. Sandy was dancing with a red haired female spirit to a fast beat dance song. He hovered four feet in the air on his sand while spinning the girl around. Tooth was surrounded by a group of women spreading gossip. That gossip spread around the party goers almost instantly, and in about an hour everyone knew that Aster and Jack were now a couple.

Everyone seemed happy for the two. That was, everyone except for a Spartan warrior.

Cronos; a 5'11" Grecian man with the body of a god, short curly black hair and golden eyes, quickly sought out his old partner. A rage was building up in his chest as he found the winter imp with the purple and green haired Fool, the walking stick of Halloween and two or three other spirits his mind couldn't register. Once close enough, he reached out and gripped one of the boy's shoulders.

Jack instantly noticed the too hard grip on his shoulder. He turned, mid laugh, to see who it was and his face fell when locking eyes with the Olympian. The boy's face hardened and his group of friends quieted. They didn't know the exact details, but they all knew there was bad history between the two.

"We need to talk," the taller one said.

Jack smacked the large warm hand away with his smaller cold one. "No, we don't," he replied with frozen blue eyes.

The muscular man paid no heed to the boy's refusal. He snatched the smaller one's bicep in an iron grasp and hauled him out of the ballroom, down a hallway and into an empty drawing room. Jack fought the entire way while slightly curious eyes followed them down the hall.

"What do you _want?!_" Jack spat once he was finally released.

Cronos locked the door and walked up to the boy. "I heard you were with that rabbit," he said coldly.

Jack looked at his offender with hard blue eyes. "What of it?"

"I won't allow it," the Spartan seethed.

"I don't give a fuck about what you _allow_," Jack hissed angrily. "I'm done with you! You don't have a say in my life!"

Cronos' eyes narrowed. "You are _mine!_" he nearly yelled.

"I'm not your fucking property!" Jack yelled. "I've neither seen nor spoke to you purposefully for 30 years, you ass hat, you no longer have any meaning to me!"

Cronos had snapped. He raised his right arm and sung the backside of his hand across the boy's face, sending the boy sprawling on the ground. The winter spirit sat up slowly and gently held a frozen hand to his stinging red cheek. He looked up at his assailant with wide-eyed fury, gripped his staff harder and shot an ice blast at him. The Spartan Warrior dodged, rushed up to the young Guardian and disarmed the boy. Without his staff, Jack's power was almost halved.

"No one shall possess what is mine or what has been mine," Cronos announced while pinning Jack's wrists on the floor above the boy's head with one strong hand while starting to peel off his pants with the other.

"I'm not your fucking property. Get _off_ me!" Jack yelled while squirming. His thin body was no match for the Spartan's muscular one, especially with his staff laying ten feet away. The young Guardian did everything he could to get the Sport Spirit off of him; he chilled the air around them, tried to freeze the hand around his wrists, and kicked and kneed the man above him.

The boy's struggles were futile. Nothing fazed Cronos as he pulled thin white legs around his waist. Using his free hand, he nearly crushed the boy's nether region, causing Jack to scream bloody murder.

Back in the ballroom, Jack's friends were all nervous. They didn't know what to make out of Cronos dragging their friend away and their booze buzzed heads weren't making thinking easier. Right as they were contemplating looking for North or Aster, Aurora heard a sound on the filtered air. Her eyes widened and she immediately raced to find the Easter Pooka.

Frozen tears crusted Jack's face as he felt the ruff tongue of Cronos on his lower stomach. The disgusting appendage moved lower and lower, giving the Guardian a sick twisting feeling in his stomach. The Spartan began to line himself up, grinning wickedly, but was stopped by a banging on the door and a rattling of the handle. Once whoever was at the door realized it was locked, there were two heavy pounds on the thick wood and a third that sent it splintering into the rom. Behind the wreckage stood an extremely pissed off rabbit flanked by two yetis and an angered North.

Seeing the way Cronos was over Jack sent Aster over the edge. He pounced on the olympian and they crashed against the wall opposite the door. Jack instantly got up, snatched his pants on and scrambled over to North who held him in his arms. Aster wrestled and fought with Cronos on the wood floor in nearly blind fury. They Olympian was strong, but the Pooka had more battle experience. After about twenty minutes of scuffling, Cronos was knocked out with two black eyes and covered in bruises. Aster stood over him sporting a cut muzzle, but his fur covered any other signs of battle. His breathing came in pants that gradually slowed as he glared down at the unconscious Spartan. Once he was calmed, Aster suddenly remembered the reason for the fight and his attention immediately snapped to his shaken lover.

Bunnymund hopped over to Jack and North with concern and worry written clearly on his face. "You ok, Jackie?" the Pooka asked. The boy tore away from his father figure and clung to the fur of his rabbit, crying onto his chest. Aster curled his arms around him lovingly and held him close.

"Old friend," North said getting up from his crouching position, "you take Jack to Warren, da? I take care of thing here. Boy needs quiet." He handed Bunny Jack's staff as Aster stood up and nodded. With Jack curled up in one arm and the staff in his other, Aster tapped his foot and jumped down a tunnel to take them away.

Once home, Aster took the young Guardian to his burrow and sat him down on his nest-like bed. Jack had long since stopped crying, but his eyes still held all of his sadness and frozen tear streaks clung to his cheeks. The boy's lover sat on his haunches in front of him and rubbed the frozen flakes off his face. "You ok, Mate?" Bunny asked breaking the silence that had engulfed them during the entire trip. Jack nodded slightly, leaning into the paw that caressed his face. He raised a slightly shaking hand and lightly touched the enflamed skin of Aster's cut muzzle. "That'll heal in no time," the Pooka ensured him. Jack nodded again.

Another wave of hurt and sadness rose up and crashed over the snow imp like a wave. He flung his arms around the elder Guardian and placed his face in the crook of his furry neck. "I was scared," Jack sobbed into the fur that muffled his voice. "I was so scared."

Bunny held the boy lovingly. "I know, Love, I know," he cooed while stroking Jack's hair comfortingly. "That bastard won't lay a hand on you ever again."

Aster shifted their position so that he was sitting on the bed with Jack on his lap. He hummed a soft song as the boy's sobs slowed and he eventually fell asleep. The Pooka gently kissed his forehead, licked away the frozen tears and laid them both down on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep next to him. "G'night Jackie," he whispered.

Outside, the Sandman drifted a bit drunkenly in the faux sky of the Warren. He smiled sadly as he gave his two friends a double dose of happy dreams before flying off again back to North's party.

* * *

**So yeah, crappy right? Anyways, as always I'm open to and welcome suggestions and requests. I also ship couples from other movies and series (mainly manga/anime) so I'd be willing to write something from some other fandom if I 1) know it, and 2) can see it working in my mind.**

**Review! Getting emails make me happy! ^_^ Flamers and Haters shall be met with Hell fire (I got connections ;] )**


	4. Ch4 Family

**Hey guys! I'm not dead!**

**Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. A lot. I got side tracked by another fandom that I fell head first into, and my inspiration to write really wasn't there. Thank you for your patience!**

**After this update I promise to update faster. Also, after this update I am done with OCs. Done. Finished. No more. That is, unless I get a request or something...**

**Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

**Secret of MiM**

Fast forward three months after the events of our last tale. The deranged Cronos had been dealt with and punished by both Mother Nature and the Man in the Moon. Jack was once again his cheery self, choosing not to dwell on past events. As far as he was concerned, that chapter of his life was over and done with.

With Easter coming in April, Aster found himself with an extra week to prepare. Jack was dubbed a distraction and was banished from the Warren until after the holiday. With nothing else to do, the young Guardian stuck to Santoff Claussen where he had free food and a bed, not to mention an uncountable number of elves and yetis to torture.

At the moment Jack was in the Globe Room with Tooth, Sandy, North and his old friend Aurora. They were making small talk while sipping non-alcoholic eggnog.

"So, Aurora," Jack mused. She looked at him over her class. "Your name, is it like the Northern Lights?"

She gave a small giggle. "Hardly," she answered. "They're named after me."

"Really?" Tooth asked. "How come?"

The girl's smile grew. "Cuz my sister loves me, that's why."

"Sister?" North asked.

The personified wind nodded and pointed upward. "Luna," she said. "I don't know why you people call her MiM."

"We got it from North," Jack and Tooth said simultaneously.

All eyes went to the big man. "Vhat?" he said. "I got this from Sandman!"

The eyes shifted from the Russian to the little gold man. He fixed North with an annoyed face and a cocked eyebrow. He shook his head deliberately and made sure to make the pictures above his head appear slowly. First the sand formed a solid sphere that was obviously the moon. Following that was a stick figure of a girl.

"I thought you meant Moon is beautiful as girl, old friend!" North proclaimed. Sandy closed his eyes and shook his head slowly before sighing silently and finishing his eggnog.

Aurora snorted. "She doesn't care what you call her though," the girl informed them.

"Well I'll be damned," Jack muttered.

**Jack Has A ****_What?!_**

It was a week before Easter and North has the _audacity_ to call a meeting at the North Pole. Needless to say, everyone's favorite Pooka was _not_ in a good mood. He was swamped with work. Even the tie-dye colored "Easter Elf" was little help, though he did work hard. So Aster sat at a small round table on a stool while grumbling and painting about twenty little eggletts that he brought with him. What made him even angrier was the fact that North refused to even hint at what he wanted until Jack showed up, and the snow imp was MiM knows where. Eventually North sent some yetis after the boy.

Just as the thumping of Aster's annoyed foot was about to drive the Tooth Fairy mad, a magic portal opened in front of the Big Four. Out walked three satisfied looking yetis who threw a red sack with something squirming inside at their boss' feet. The gold tassel gave way and out came a very disgruntled teenage boy.

The only thing was it wasn't the boy they had been expecting.

Sure this kid _looked_ like Jack Frost, but with very obvious differences. First off, this teen was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were the darkest shade of black imaginable with a flaming red button down shirt tucked into it. Secondly, his skin was far from pale. It was a healthy tan with a sun kissed glow. But by far, the most striking features of this creature were his bright amber eyes, like warm honey, and his impossibly yellow spiked up hair with scattered red highlights.

The teen stared wide eyed up at the Guardians with shock and fear from his seated position on the marble floor. The four Guardians, in turn, looked down at him with equal shock.

"Jack? …Is that you?" Toothiana almost whispered as she fluttered a bit closer. Everyone else had been rendered speechless.

"Hey-a people, sorry I'm late!" called a very familiar voice loudly from above, successfully breaking the silence. Everyone looked up to see the Winter boy fly down from the open window MiM often used to visit them from. He landed softly between Aster and North and noticed everyone's strange expression. "What's up guys?" he asked with concern.

"Jack?" a confused voice said from behind him.

He turned around at the sound of his name and froze as his eyes registered the person before him. "…Aiden?" he asked, eyes wide and he almost dropped his staff.

"Jack!"

"Aiden!"

The two teens rushed to each other and hugged each other close. Almost immediately they backed away from each other.

"Hot!" Jack exclaimed.

"Cold!" Aiden said at the same time, hugging his arms around his chest.

The two looked at each other for a split moment before trying to ask about each other.

"How…? You…? But you were…," Aiden stuttered.

"Yeah, but you…why… How?!" Jack answered, just as unable to form a complete statement.

"Wot the bloody 'ell is goin' on!" Aster roared, successfully pulling the boys out of their own world.

Sandy flew up on a cloud of sand and put a calming hand on the Pooka's shoulder before floating into the gap that separated the group form the two almost identical boys. What seemed to be Jack's face formed above his head before splitting into two, which then reformed into a question mark.

"Aiden's my twin brother!" Jack said with a huge grin on his face. Everyone's eyes went wide. "But," he began, his eyebrows knitting together slightly as he turned back to the other boy, "what happened to you? I fell in the lake…"

"And I jumped in after you," Jack's twin answered with a straight face.

North cleared his throat loudly. "Let us discuss this somewhere more comfortable, da?" he asked. The reason for his summons was completely forgotten now that this discovery was made.

The group followed the big man to the large sitting room and got comfortable. Aiden sat on the floor right in front of the roaring fire place and happily warmed up his bare feet by the flame. Jack pulled a chair up beside the brick structure to be near his brother but away from the offending heat.

"Alright," Tooth said into the calm silence, "I get that this boy is Jack's twin, but how could the yetis mistake him for Jack?!" She looked at North as a yeti came in with a tray of hot cocoa and cookies.

The big man shrugged. "Eh, on in five yetis are color blind," he answered. "Unfortunately all three that go after boy were so. But who knew 'nother boy look like Jack, da?"

"Um," Aiden said from his spot on the floor, his back now to the flames. All eyes turned on him and he took a nervous sip of the warm drink in his hands. "No offense and all," he said, "but _who_ are you people?" All eyes went wide. "Don't get me wrong," he said quickly, "I've seen other spirits before. But, really, I've been alone for four hundred and fifty odd years and I'm sure I've never seen you lot before."

Jack threw himself off the chair and landed on his knees behind his brother's back. He flung his arms around his neck and closed his eyes as he put his head against the warm shoulder, ignoring the almost blistering heat radiating off his twin. He vaguely noticed how his own frost formed around him to make the contrasting temperature bearable. "Sorry," he mumbled into hi's twin's back. Aiden patted his brother's head, trying not to flinch from the chilling touch. Jack pulled away to sit next to Aiden and began introductions.

"And now I go by Jack Frost," Jack concluded.

Aiden nodded. "I go by Aiden Blaze," he said. "Well, at least, that's what the moon told me.

The room nodded before Jack urged him to tell him how he became a spirit.

"I jumped in after you in the lake," Aiden told him. "And then the moon pulled me out in the middle of summer and told me to spread warmth and sunshine." It clicked, at that moment, to the Guardians that Aiden was the Spirit of Summer, and that that was the reason the twins' paths never crossed.

"But you weren't even near the lake," Jack said, bringing them back to the story. "You were back home with Mother because you preferred the lake when you could swim in it rather than stand on it."

"Well, yeah," Aiden conceded, "but I got bored and decided I could at least watch from the bank. So I left the house and went through the forest. I heard our sister screaming your name and I ran. When I got there you were thrashing in the water. I was scared! And I was desperate! My mind went blank and next thing I knew I was in that horribly cold water. I managed to hook an arm around you, being the better swimmer, but a chunk of ice hit me in the back of the neck and we both went down…"

There was silence in the room. The story teller downed the rest of his cocoa and sighed. "Then it was summer, and I was pulled out of the lake, and no one could see me, and I just went on with my life. I mean, I was a bit lonely, but I get along well with animals and they keep me company."

"Sorry," Jack mumbled again. He was staring at his hands in his lap with his brows furrowed. He clearly thought everything was his fault.

Aiden bumped his twin's shoulder with his own, startling the Winter Spirit with the heat. "Hey, it's not your fault," he told Jack with a grin that was an exact replica of his own. "I'm the idiot who jumped in instead of running for help."

Jack nodded at the floor with a small sad smile. All was still for a long moment. Suddenly, Jack leaned over to his brother in a flash of movement and blew his frosty breath in Aiden's face. "Ha! Nipped your nose!" he said with a large toothy smile before jumping up and running away.

Aiden sat stunned with his hand clamped on his face before mimicking his brother and chasing after him.

The adults in the room were stunned. North slumped in his arm chair and rested his face in his large hand with his eyes closed. "Now there are two of them," he sighed.

Everyone took a moment to let the comment sink in. it was about to get very noisy in the workshop. Bunny already felt a headache growing at the thought of chasing _two _Jacks around the Warren.

Things were definitely about to get more hectic.

**Yeah, So… That Happened**

Three days after his holiday, E. Aster Bunnymund was well rested and was looking forward to spending some much needed time with his mate. He knew the Winter Spirit was in the Warren, but he didn't quite know where. He found said boy, and hour later, sitting on a moss covered giant stone egg golem making an ice slip-n-slide that the little eaglets were enjoying playing on. The Pooka smiled at the sight and slowly walked towards them.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked confused looking down from his perch. Bunny was circling the golem on all fours while looking up at the teen.

"Rabbit thing," Aster said as he stopped, realizing he had given way to instinct. "Just wanted ta spend time with ya, Mate."

Jack grinned happily. "Why didn't you just say so?" he asked before slipping off the stone and hovered in the air so that he and Aster could be face to face. "I missed you," he said softly before pecking the Pooka's nose with his cool lips.

Bunny's nose twitched before he returned the boy's smile. "Yeah," he said simply.

Jack gave a single chuckle. Being in a playful mood, the snow imp blew frosty breath into his lover's face. "Catch me if you can, Kangaroo!" he called as he flew off. _Maybe if I can get him hot and bothered…_ the boy thought sinfully as he sped away.

Bunny gave chase with a grin. If his little Jackie wanted to play, he would comply. Besides, there days of resting left him full of energy and in need of a good stretch. Thoughts of what he could do once catching the boy filled his mind and urged him to move faster, running on all fours.

Jack's laughter filled the air as he bobbed and weaved through trees in the Warren. He made sure to fly just above Bunny's reach when he jumped, wanting to not make the event end too quickly. The tree line broke and the sprite was flying over a colorful grassy plain that a few golems were wandering around. He flew between two that happened to be no more than thirty feet apart. That proved to be a bad idea. Bunny jumped off one, and then the other before colliding with the boy in the air. They fell to the ground and rolled, finally stopping with Aster on top of Jack.

"Caught ya, Frostbite," Aster said panting with a laugh.

Jack panted before laughing. "What do you want, Bun-bun," he asked breathlessly, "a prize?"

"S'long as I get to choose what it is," came the answer.

Before Jack could full catch his breath, furry lips were pressed against his. He opened his mouth, welcoming the kiss, and felt a warm slick appendage explore inside it. He pushed his own freezing tongue against the impossibly warm one and the two fought for dominance in his mouth. Finding a need for air, Aster pulled away leaving Jack to catch his breath as furry lips pecked and nibbled at pale skin.

The Winter Spirit pushed the rabbit away slightly to remove the blue hoodie separating them. He hooked his legs around Bunny's waist, feeling the older Guardian's tongue lick down his chest and found a hardened nipple. Jack groaned and arched his back at the feeling while warm paws attacked the button and zipper of his pants. Once exposed, Aster curled a paw around the boy's hardening member and gave it a few pumps to bring it fully to life. Jack moaned and wrapped his arms around Aster's furry head. After a moment he moved to roll them over and straddled himself on the Pooka's lap feeling his lover's need poke him in the back.

Jack crawled off of Bunny and moved between his legs. The boy gently put a hand on the rabbit's sex, as if to steady it, and bent down to run his chilly tongue from the base to the head. Aster groaned in approval and the boy opened his mouth and engulfed his lover. Bunny had to stop himself bucking his hips into the cold cavern and let Jack slowly slide down his shaft. Finding he couldn't fit the entirety of the length into his mouth, he wrapped one hand around the base of it with a gentle squeeze and bobbed his head up and down the rest of it. Aster mewled in pleasure and gripped snow white hair in a steel blue paw. The boy's free hand slid his pants completely off and he reached behind himself and began stretching his tight ring of muscle. Once he couldn't take it anymore, Jack's mouth released Aster and he looked up with pleading blue eyes. "Bunny…," he whispered throatily, hoping his lover caught on.

Aster immediately knew what his little lover need. He pushed Jack's shoulder gently until the boy was lying on his back on the soft grass. The Pooka lifted the thin waist of his mate, Jack wrapped his legs around his furry hips, and the elder pushed into the cold ring of muscle. The snow spirit gasped loudly, accepting everything his mate was giving him. Once fully sheathed, Aster nuzzled into Jack's neck, licking, nibbling and sucking onto the column of pale cold skin, until he felt the boy buck his hips as the sign for the Pooka to move.

And move he did. First he started slow, pulling out until only the tip remained inside the smaller body's glorious tightness, then pushing in long and deep, aiming for the magic spot that would make the boy moan and writhe beneath him. Jack wrapped his arms around the rabbit's neck and rocked his hips in time with his lover's rhythm, matching him thrust for thrust.

Elsewhere, a nervous wind crept slowly through the Warren carrying a blond teen with it. "Come on, what are you so scared about?" the teen asked the wind. "You always blow through here, don't you?" the breeze tossed him a bit to show it was annoyed. Aiden chuckled merrily and soared around, looking for his brother, until he heard what sounded like grunts coming from over a hill. He urged his ride toward the noise. What he saw made him freeze, and the fiery spirit _never_ froze. His amber eyes were wide as he looked down at his brother, naked and moaning beneath the large Easter Pooka and getting pounded into the ground.

Jack's eyes were squeezed tight as he was pushed closer and closer to the end. A few more hard frantic thrusts into his sweet spot sent him spilling onto his own stomach with a loud yell of Aster's name. His twitching muscles clamped down on his mate, causing him to release into the coolness with a final grunt and collapsed onto the teen. They both panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Blue eyes opened slowly and went wide once they locked with golden equally wide, ones twenty feet above him. A heavy blue blush coated the Winter Spirit's face and neck, causing a red blush to spread across his brother's.

Jack quickly buried his face into the furry neck of his lover, embarrassed, hoping his twin had the courtesy to go away. "I'm gonna got that way," Aiden commented before flying away to the die river, hoping his brother would still come to talk to him.

He waited about an hour before Jack slowly glided beside him, staff in hand. They both sat with their knees pulled to their chests in a semi-awkward silence. "Um…" Jack said, trying to break the quiet, but couldn't find what to say.

Aiden swallowed hard. "Yeah, so… that happened."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think. 3**


End file.
